A new model of experimental autoimmune uveitis (EAU) is being developed in the mouse species, which has until now been considered refractory to induction of ocular autoimmunity. Different retinal antigens, as well as various immunization protocols, are being evaluated for efficacy of EAU induction. The pathological manifestations, disease course, and genetic background of susceptibility to disease in murine EAU are being studied in relationship to the induction protocol. The goal of these studies is to establish in the mouse species a rodent model of EAU that offers some important advantages over other rodent models of EAU. The extensive knowledge of the immunological parameters of the mouse and the availability of genetically defined strains will be of great value in the study of cellular mechanisms and immunogenetics of ocular autoimmune disease.